Computer graphics content items such as video games are becoming increasingly popular and widespread. When content is eventually presented to end users, scenes of the content may be used to generate resulting images for display. The resulting images may be generated by way of a process commonly referred to as rendering, which may, for example, incorporate concepts such as projection, reflection, lighting, shading and others. For example, some graphics content may be three-dimensional content, which is content having associated three-dimensional scenes that may be used to render resulting two-dimensional images. Some other graphics content may be two-dimensional content, which is content having associated two-dimensional scenes that may be used to render resulting two-dimensional images. The term scene, as used herein, refers to a representation that may be used in association with generation of an image. Rendering and other procedures associated with graphics content often involve highly complex and computationally intensive operations. For these and other reasons, rendering and other related procedures are typically performed by components, such as graphics processing units, that are specialized for graphics processing.
The inclusion of highly detailed and complex graphical objects may often be used as selling points for graphics content items that may distinguish them favorably from other products. For example, content users may desire to view images with detailed displays of nature related objects such as trees, water and fire. Each of these example objects may be displayed with highly detailed textures and color arrangements, for example, to represent features such as leaves on a tree, waves in an ocean and flames in a fire. As another example, it may also be desirable to display clothing and cloth objects with highly decorative and intricate patterns and designs. The need to quickly render these and other highly detailed objects in multiple images may place a heavy operational burden on graphics processing units and associated components. In some cases, this heavy operational burden may cause images to be displayed at a lower quality and/or slower speed than desired.